Rain
by Xtnuh
Summary: A spoiled New York City girl with Chinese descent ends up in Japan. She finds herself living the life of a geisha. What will come of this Chinese girl in the place where they are hated the most?
1. With Soft Drops

Yuura

_This story is told through many POVs. This chapter is Yuura and Calvin's POVs._

_It may not seem as if this story is about geishas yet. But later on, it will. I wrote this story right after reading the Memoirs of a Geisha book and was inspired by it. Much of the information about geisha is based on the book. _

--

_**Yuura**_

The New York City skyline boomed of colors. It was pink, orange, and blue, like a painting exposed to the world. The skyscrapers stood against the masses of colors and ate them all up, blocking the color's shine from everyone's eyes.

We were getting ready for my brother's, Calvin's, wedding. In the mirror, a white dress with bunches of furls layered one on top of another reflected back. A plain white shirt accompanied the beautiful wave of furls lay against a girl's skin, pale like a pink petal and soft like the clouds.

No matter how many times I looked at myself, even after 12 years, I would not believe what I saw in the mirror. My blue eyes came with blond-black hair. This hair rained out of my head like soft drops, and gave a magical effect.

"Yuura!" my mom's voice startled me since I was staring at myself without notice of the world. "The hairdresser is here!"

My mom ushered the hairdresser, John, into my room. As soon as he saw me, John grabbed my hair at seemingly random places, but within an hour, my hair danced on my head like an elegant princess.

_**Calvin**_

My wedding was successful and the wedding reception was all smiles and laughter. My wife was Eva Everheart, a person my parents arranged for me to marry, but a person I loved, indeed.

My dad was the head of the Barley Manufacturing Co. and like any rich parent, money was his goal. Any major decision my dad made involved, mostly, him making more money. My marriage is an example. Because the Everheart family was another powerful company, me marrying Eva meant combining the Barley and Everheart family, creating an ever bigger and better company. And since I loved the girl, it made a win-win situation with me and my dad.

But Yuura's life was a different story. My sister was a girl and marriage meant nothing, for her, to my parents. So in the end, I was the heir and Yuura was nothing more than a figment of my parent's lives.

So what was to come of my younger sister? It was all up to my parents.

_**Yuura**_

"Sweetheart! We have to talk to you."

My mom was calling me in the middle of my brother's wedding reception. He warned me before that mom and dad would want to talk to me. Calvin didn't say what about, but I knew it was something urgent.

"Yes mommy?" I was immature around my parents so I could get what I wanted.

"Come here and sit down. Daddy and I have something to tell you."

"Okay."

My dad handed me some cake. "Here darling."

I squirmed in my chair, nervous of what my parents were going to say.

"You know your brother's going to be the heir of my company, right?"

I smiled. "Yes."

"Aren't you wondering what you are going to do?"

That question struck me, hard. I almost threw up the cake I was eating on my dad, but I managed not to. I always thought of my brother and was proud of him. I never ever wondered about me.

"Sweetheart, you know where Japan is, right?" my mom asked.

"Of course! If I dig a hole, I'll get to China, but right next to it is Japan!"

"Would you like to live there?"

"Ummm, maybe. Why? Daddy, are you moving your company there?"

"No sweetheart, you're moving there."

"By myself?"

Both my parents nodded.

"Without mommy, daddy or Calvin?"

"I'm sorry to say so sweetheart."

I felt my eyes water. Although I wasn't that surprised, something inside of me screamed 'no!' My parents needed me for nothing and were probably going to give me away to a random stranger. I dropped my cake on the floor. Why? Why couldn't I just stay here and live with them? I screamed aloud until my voice cracked. My parents didn't want to support me.

"Yuura!" Calvin heard my scream. "What's wrong?"

Other people were rushing in, seeing what was wrong, but my parents shooed them away. I explained to my older brother that I was going to Japan.

"Mom and Dad said so?"

I nodded.

Calvin looked at my parents and with anger, said, "Why?!"

"Calvin, you know your sister can't stay with us anymore. Japan's the best place for her. We already found someone willing to take Yuura in."

"What are you trying to do to Yuura? Kill her? You know that there's a Chinese hatred going around in Japan. And you should also know that your own daughter is Chinese. Yuura's only 12! Why are you trying to ruin her childhood?"

"Calvin. I already told you. We have everything settled right now. Yuura's going to Japan and that's that."

My brother grabbed my arm and led me back to the reception, away from my parents.

"Yuura. You hear what they just said, right?"

Through all my tears, I could not see Calvin, but I nodded anyways.

"I'm sorry I can't help you."

"Maybe I can just stay in New York without them knowing."

"They'll know Yuura. But I'm perfectly sure they will allow that. But if you stay here, they won't give you any of you inheritance. "

"I don't care! I'm staying here!"

I tried to escape Calvin's grasp, but he held onto me tightly.

"Let me go, Calvin!"

"Yuura, do you know what America is going through right now?"

"I don't know and I don't care!"

"Listen to me! Right now, America's suffering. It's the Great Depression. Everybody is living on the streets. Dad's managing to keep the Barley Company up and it all has to do with money. He's taking a big risk, sending you to Japan, losing so much money. You won't survive on the streets, Yuura, especially since you have been pampered since you were young."

I knew, by then, I had no choice. My brother was right, like he always was.

"Calvin, I'll go to Japan then."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

But, Calvin was not ready to let me go. "Let me give you some advice. The Japanese hate Chinese. Don't tell anyone—not a soul—that you're Chinese, okay?"

Again, I nodded.

Calvin hugged me and mumbled, "I'm going to miss you, Yuura."


	2. Slowly Falling

Yuura

_**Yuura**_

My parents arranged for me to live with the Rei family, who owned a geisha okiya in Kyoto. When I first met Mrs. Rei, she gaped at me like I wasn't human.

"What is your name, little lady?" she spoke in Japanese, but I understood her.

"Yuura, miss," I replied.

"Oh! No need to address me so formally!"

"Suman."

"Let's get going. Setsuko's going to be so pleased!"

I wondered to myself, _Who's Setsuko?_, but I had a feeling that I was going to meet her soon and enough.

The okiya that Mrs. Rei owned looked exactly like all the other ones. It was like a stereotypical image of a Japanese home—red everywhere, blue and white lantern-like objects as decorations, and a split cloth door. I was used to his design because a few years ago, my dad's company brought him to Japan.

When I reached the okiya, it was nighttime and everyone was asleep. However, the geisha, Setsuko, I later learned, who supported the okiya, was not home yet. She stayed at parties until late at night.

Mrs. Rei sent me into the maid's room to sleep, even though she complained that "it is not a place for a young lady such as you."

I woke up, in the morning, to a gentle shaking. I opened my eyes and saw Mrs. Rei's face. I immediately stood up.

"Yuura-chan, it's time for you to see Setsuko!"

I nodded.

Mrs. Rei led me through the hallways and into the biggest room in the okiya. Standing there was who I guessed was Setsuko.

She wasn't that pretty—nothing stunning about her appeared to me. However, Setsuko's kimono was beautiful. It was purple and orange, fading against each other. Patterns of leaves were everywhere with trails of dots following. Setsuko's obi, a sash that accompanied the kimono, was brown and blue with circular designs. It looked amazing on her and made her simple face magnificent.

As soon as Setsuko saw me and Mrs. Rei, she put on a smile on and walked towards us. From behind her, a boy, about my age, popped out of nowhere and smiled as well.

"Setsuko! Daichi! Ohayogozamasu!"

"Ohayo, okkasan. Is that the new girl?"

Mrs. Rei nodded. "Yuura-chan this is Setsuko. Setsuko, Yuura-chan."

I bowed and said "Gokigenyou."

"My! What a pretty girl you are. Daichi, don't you think so?"

Daichi walked towards me and stared at me. I felt my heart beating really quickly and had a sudden urge to prove myself to him. I blushed as he said, "Yes, onee-san, she's one of the prettiest I've seen."

Daichi smiled at me and at that moment, I fell in love for the first time in my life.


	3. Like Magical Creatures

_**Daichi**_

After Yuura left, it seemed as if my heart followed her. Every time I thought of the beautiful girl, my chest tore in longing for Yuura. Even though I just met her, I knew she fit the definition of a perfect girl. Not only that, Yuura, I believed, had a great potential of becoming a geisha.

I had no power in deciding Yuura's position as a geisha, but I knew one person who did.

"Daichi nee-chan, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

I grinned at my sister and said, "Of course."

Setsuko smiled.

I ran off, with a billion things going through my head.

Being the boy of a family dedicated to geishas lured me into thinking about almost nothing but girls. Whenever I saw a girl who I thought would be a good enough geisha, I always made sure she became just that—a geisha. And for Yuura, it was all the same.

She was beautiful and no on could take their eyes off of her. Yuura's foreign traits, her blond hair and blue eyes, drew even more attention. But, like for every person, this girl was different. My sister told me, later, something that I would never forget, even after many years.

"She loves you, Daichi."

At first, when Setsuko told me, I did not acknowledge the fact that this girl loved me. But after a while, I knew it was even more important for her to become a geisha. Because there was something about her. Something that told me I could never lover her back, even if she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

_**Yuura**_

Later that day, Mrs. Rei, out of the blue, asked me, "Child, what do you want to do with your life?"

We were walking through the okiya and Mrs. Rei was giving me a quick tour. The house was beautiful, indeed, and I had mistaken it to be like every other okiya. The Rei okiya, in fact, was one of the grandest among all those in town. And the geisha, Setsuko, living in it was probably one of the best. As soon as I thought about the okiya, I knew what I was destined to do: become a geisha.

By the time Mrs. Rei was done going through the "quick tour," it was dark outside. After dinner, which tasted much better than what I had back home, I went straight into the maid's room. All the younger maids were gathered up, whispering secrets to each other. But when they saw me, they all stopped talking. These girls threw questioning glances at me and some even sneered at me. Although it seemed like the owners of the okiya liked me, their workers gave no respect to me. I wasn't surprised, however. I was a free loader, taking up space, doing no work at all, and eating their food while I was at it.

The only way I would get my mind off these haters was to write in my journal. It swept me away from reality. I threw all my thoughts in this little book. If I were to make a quick escape out of this okiya, the only thing I would take is my journal.

While I was looking for my journal—I hid it somewhere but I couldn't find it—I thought about how it would be like to be a geisha. From experience, when I watched geisha, it seemed thrilling to do such an art. And then I remembered what my mom told me: her great-grandmother was a geisha. My mom told me that I was named after her and all her gifts were given to me; gifts of talents. In America, my parents hired trainers from Japan to teach me the skills of a geisha, since it seemed like I was almost a real geisha already. Through all the years, I never looked at the hints my parents dropped of me becoming a geisha in the future. So then, I decided it was official for me to become a geisha. I wasn't better at anything else and like my brother said, "Don't waste you beauty." I smiled at myself. Now, it was perfect. My life was set before me.

But as I finally came to the spot where I hid my journal, I remembered this time, the only thing that lay in my beloved journal's spot was a piece of paper. I had a bad feeling it was a threat of some kind. So as soon as nobody was looking, I grabbed the piece of paper and ran.


	4. Destroying

_**Imperial Japanese Army**_

"We've found her," a young man, around the age of 18, told the Japanese commander.

"Good. Now, do as you do I told you. Oh and did I tell you, we're planning something tomorrow. I can't tell you what but, that's all I'm saying."

The 18-year-old nodded and replied, "On December 13, sir?"

"Yes. On December 13, 1937, we're going to make history. Now go do what you've got to do."

"Of course, sir. Should I give you the journal?"

"Keep it with you, lad."

The young man ran off, holding a book with an imprint that said "Yuura."

Daichi was strolling around in the okiya, after he was done with dinner. He was near the garden that his mom worked so hard on when a dark figure approached him.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Yuudai, and I assume you're Daichi-chan?"

He stared at Yuudai in astonishment.

"Well, today, while I was coming to see Setsuko-san, I found this on the floor." Yuudai stuck Yuura's journal at Daichi. "I read through it and did you know," he lowered his voice, "Yuura-chan's Chinese."

The boy stared at the older man, unable to speak.

"You should know that I work for the military."

"A-and you want to do s-something with Y-Yuura-chan, right?"

Yuudai nodded, "If you're so curious, think about our situation right now—Chinese are totally hated."

"I'm guessing that rumor about 'The Rape of China' is true then," Daichi mumbled.

"Exactly. Yuura-chan's one of our victims. My commander gave me a choice of what to do to your little precious girl."

"W-what are the choices?"

"The exact words from the commander were 'Either shove sticks of dynamite up her vagina to blow her up or just simply rape her.' I'll do the blowing up, while you can rape the poor girl. I could tell you're confused right now, so I'll give you 24 hours to choose. If, by then, you do nothing, well, I would know you choose Yuura-chan's death. What a pretty girl she is, and what a wasted death it will be." With that, Yuudai disappeared, like a force that was never there.


	5. And Running

_**Yuura**_

The sun glared at me as I woke up. I half-expected to be at home in America, on my bed, but I found myself in Daichi's room. At first I wondered what I was doing there, but then I remembered—Daichi, the journal, and my kimono. When I got up, I found myself fully dressed, like nothing was wrong; I just happened to be sleeping on Daichi's bed. I opened the door and stepped into the hall. Everything was quiet, and it seemed as if everyone—including the maids—was gone.

I called out, "Mrs. Rei," but there was no reply. I entered the kitchen and to my surprise, saw nobody. So, I decided to head into the maid's room. Maybe everyone was sleeping. When I opened the door, I found no maids. But, on my bed lay a note. Immediately, I read it. "Yuura, since you were still sleeping, we decided to go to the teahouse without you. Everybody, including all our maids, has gone. Have a nice day.

– Daichi."

At first I thought, I'm fine with that. I'll just stay here and wander around. But then I remembered yesterday. Daichi told me he loved me, but somehow, I couldn't accept it. I told myself all he wanted was what he did last night—strip me until I was exposed. So, I knew the solution to a problem like this was to run away.

I went back to the maid's room and grabbed my journal. I stuffed it into a bag that I brought from America, along with clothes and a few handfuls of food. With a new set of clothing, I scrambled out the door.

Because I did not know the way around this area of Japan, I aimlessly walked around. Street after street, I found no place I could reside in. But I most definitely found people who were captivated by how I looked. I wondered if I should ask them if they would take me in, but in the end I realized that I would probably only come into harm's way.

After probably half of the day went past, I found a little shelter on the side of an alleyway. Although it was dirty and cramped I told myself that it would have to do. Tomorrow, I would find an okiya that would want me to become a geisha. As I was about to sit down, I saw a rat scamper by. I screamed and my voice echoed. I ran out of the alleyway, afraid of the vermin that already occupied the alleyway.

As soon as I left the disgusting place, I bumped into a person. He was tall and lean. The older boy's eyes were gray, but their dullness gave way to beauty. When he smiled at me, I fell in love all over again.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Umm… I just ran away from my home and was looking for a place to stay." I did not know why I was telling this stranger so much, but I had a feeling he would help.

"For real? Well, I just was looking for a girl to fill the place of another girl who had just ran away. Do you know what geishas are?"

"Of course," I beamed.

"Would you like to become an apprentice geisha?"

"Sure."

"Great. Well, follow me then. But first, what's your name?"

"Yuura."

"Seriously? Well I guess then my mom was right."

"Right about what?"

"She told me that I would find my soul mate today. And we would share common letters in our name."

I stared at him, confused.

"And, oh, look I'm falling in love already."

This time, I laughed and asked him, "What's your name?"

He automatically responded, "Yuudai."


	6. But With Love

Yuudai

_**Yuudai**_

I lead Yuura to the Niwa okiya. It was where my geisha sister was living in. I smiled at Yuura as I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Yuudai."

"Oh do come in then. And what have we got here? A girlfriend?"

"Mrs. Niwa, this is Yuura-chan."

"_Yuu_-ra-chan?!"

I nodded. "She's both the new apprentice geisha recruit and my soul mate, if you must know." I figured my mom told her about the soul mate situation.

Yuura smiled at Mrs. Niwa and said, "Gokigenyou."

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you too. My, Yuudai, you do have a knack with girls. Come in, come in. Your sister is at a party right now so if you want to wait for her, be my guest."

"Thanks Mrs. Niwa," I mumbled.

"No problem. Well, now to get to the point. How old are you Yuura?"

Before when I first saw Yuura, I guessed she was around 14, but she answered, "12."

"Okay then, since you're that old, you won't be eligible, in my okiya, to become a geisha unless you've had experience. I see that you're named after one of the greatest geishas of all time. Maybe you can tell us a little about that?"

"Well, my great-great-grandma was Yuura. My parents hired personal trainers to teach me how to be a geisha. I have learned how to dance, and I took the dance test already and I passed, I can play the shamisen, and I learned about how to serve tea."

"That's good. But you don't have an onee-san, right?"

"I'm sorry but, what do I need an older sister for?"

I quickly answered, "An older sister is simply an older geisha who trains you. There's a ceremony for it also."

"Then no, I don't have an onee-san," Yuura answered.

I said, "That's what my sister is for, right?"

"Of course! I almost forgot about Chiyoko! So it's all arranged then. I will have the teachers at the geisha school test you to see if what you say is true. Off you go now Yuura-chan. If you don't mind Yuudai, can you show her around?"

"Sure thing, Mrs. Niwa."

I brought Yuura into an unoccupied room next to Chiyoko's. Since she was already probably considered an apprentice geisha, she probably deserved the respect. The previous apprentice ran away because she fell in love with me, and worked so hard to become a geisha. It turned out that I did not care whether she was a geisha or not and when she found out, she disappeared. Everyone is still looking desperately for her but many people claimed that she drowned herself. The many things people do for love.

As soon as Yuura stepped into the room, she dropped her bag on the floor. She gazed in the mirror and stared at her reflection for a moment but tore her gaze away from her own reflection. Then, Yuura looked at me. I tried not to pay attention to her by talking to a maid outside, requesting for her to tell me when Chiyoko came home. I felt Yuura's gaze on me and, after the maid left, I turned to her and stared back. At first, our eyes were locked together, but Yuura glanced away quickly.

I slowly walked towards her and stood next to Yuura. She smiled at me and kept looking around the room.

"You like it here, Yuura-chan?"

"It's better than where I lived before," she quietly said.

"Oh that reminds me, where_ did_ you live before?" Although I knew perfectly well where she lived before, I had to hide the fact that I was the one who made her come here. My commander told me to come up with a plan to get rid of Yuura. And the one I had plotted was perfect. I was to claim I loved Yuura, although I really had no feelings for her. And then, after she gave me her trust, it was easy to get her to do anything I told Yuura to do.

"The Rei Okiya."

"Well then I'll have to clear things up with them then. I can't just take you away from them. So I'll be going now. When Chiyoko comes just tell her what happened and she'll understand, okay?"

Yuura stared at me, like she was afraid to be left alone in this new place. I decided to do part one of my plan.

I stepped closer and closer to Yuura until our noses were centimeters away from each other. Yuura didn't budge, so I lean closer until I was lip-locked with the girl.

Although surprised, Yuura kissed back. And for a girl I didn't love, I sure enjoyed the touch of Yuura's kiss.


	7. Purity

Yuura

_**Yuura**_

Yuudai was the best thing that happened in my life. I loved him not just for his looks, which were evidently remarkable, but because he was the real kind of gentleman. Yuudai didn't just hold doors for me; he laughed with me and told me when my jokes weren't funny. He cried with me when I cried, he never left me behind and whenever I cried, the tears never came from anything he said. I knew this was the real love.

When I first met Chiyoko, Yuudai's sister, I expected something a lot like Yuudai. They shared many traits—eyes, height, kindness, smile—but Chiyoko was something more than Yuudai. If Chiyoko was a guy, I would run right for her instead of her older brother. Her beauty almost glistened to me and her kindness seemed never-ending. And the best part was, Chiyoko smiled until it didn't fit her face. Her smile, unlike everyone else's, was never for herself. Whenever I got complemented, hugged or even kissed Yuudai, Chiyoko smiled. If she got complemented, she gave a small smile like she didn't want to be appreciated. And also, if Yuudai's sister could give away her beauty, all that would be left was what represented a dead, dried up worm; or in other words, Chiyoko would be the ugliest person alive. And that was what I loved about my soon-to-be onee-san. She was the best of the best and the kindest of the kindest.

After I settled into the Niwa okiya, Mrs. Niwa took me to the geisha school she previously mentioned. She took me inside, to a teacher with the strictest look on his face.

As soon as this teacher, Mr. Hoshi, saw me, he yelled, "Who is this?!"

I bowed and said, "I'm a new geisha apprentice. My name is Yuura. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hoshi." This was exactly Mrs. Niwa told me to say.

"Yes, yes I know," he said with a bored expression. "Now get to the point already! Perform! Dance! Entertain me!"

I stepped back and raised my hands. I spun like a ballerina moving this way and that. The long sleeves of my kimono allowed me to drag my hands to swirl around, which, to an on-looker, looked like an elaborate piece of work. But actually it was simple spinning. After I jumped into the air a few times and circled around the room over three times, Mr. Hoshi stood up.

"I didn't expect it to be that great, actually. But, Yuura-chan, I see your name fits you perfectly. But don't misunderstand me; you still have to practice _a lot._ But anyways, I declare you an official apprentice geisha."

"Thank you, Mr. Hoshi."

Soon after that, there was a celebration for Chiyoko to become my onee-san. From what I thought was the most perfect girl in the world, I learned she had one major flaw. Whenever someone told her a secret, Chiyoko agreed to keep it. But if someone else begged for the secret, onee-san would tell the secret.

After three months, I found myself sitting in a teahouse, entertaining guests while Chiyoko went to the bathroom. I poured tea for these men and told them stories. Whenever they got bored, I suggested something and they always did it.

But for the past month, I had been entertaining many people. This special day was different, however.

"Ohhh Yuura-chan. I need some more tea."

"Of course, Ryouichi-san." That was the name of one of my biggest fans.

So I poured tea for him as he spoke to the man beside him.

"Thank you, Yuura-chan."

I nodded.

After a while of tea-sipping and listening to stories, Ryouichi grew restless. So, he asked, Chiyoko mostly, "I heard Yuura has a lover."

Chiyoko automatically responded, "Oh, you mean my brother, right? He's just waiting around to be Yuura's danna."

A danna was a person who supported a geisha and paid for all her expenses, such as kimonos, make-up and accessories. Because I really did like Yuudai, Chiyoko had to lie her way through all these kinds of questions to keep my reputation as a geisha.

"The other day I saw him trying to kiss Yuura-chan."

This time I replied, "Oh, no he was trying to get me to smile."

"Well, if you say so. But this boy better know that I'm onto Yuura-chan too."

Chiyoko nodded, but I knew that, even as a kind person, she did not really care.


	8. Forgiveness

Eight years later

Eight years later

_**Yuura**_

It was the big day on August 9. At the age of 20, Yuudai's love still didn't die. If I weren't a geisha, he claimed that he would have married me. After so many years of Ryouichi and Yuudai fighting over the position of my danna, it finally came down to Yuudai. His enemy gave up when he found me and Yuudai lip-locked. Ryouichi said he understood fully and backed away soon after that. Now, it was just me and Yuudai.

We had planned the ceremony of Yuudai becoming my danna to be at Nagasaki, his hometown. I agreed as soon as he said it.

When I became a geisha, my name was to be changed. A fortune teller would help my onee-san in choosing a name. But in my case, the fortune teller said it would be bad luck to change my name. I normally would have a named derived from my older sister's, but in this case I was known as Yuura officially.

Years before, when I had the ceremony to become a geisha, my first love ever came back, Daichi. He had grown a lot since I had seen him. But I still remembered the reason I left his family's okiya.

"Yuura!"

I glared at Daichi.

"Wait! I need to talk to you."

I stopped, curious of what he wanted to say.

"I heard you were going to become a geisha today."

"Yes."

"Please Yuura, don't become a geisha under the Niwas."

"Why not? Because you want your family to prosper instead of theirs? Because you realized your mistake in _using_ me? Even though I probably still love you a bit, I won't fall for your traps. All you care about is bouji, I learned from that day you raped me. Well guess what? You're not worth it anymore, Daichi."

"Yuura! It wasn't my fault! Haven't you ever noticed how _conveniently _you met Yuudai? He was the one who made me! He knows your secret and he plans to _destroy_ you Yuura. Please believe me," Daichi begged.

I just stared at him and murmured, "Get out of my life, okay?"

Now, right before I left for Nagasaki, Daichi came back. As I was about to board the airplane, this boy came running back at me.

"Don't go Yuura! It's a trap! YUURA!!"

I walked on, ignoring him.

"I won't give up Yuura, I won't let you die. Please, believe me. Remember that paper ripped from your journal that all those years ago?"

At that I stopped. "Yes…"

"Here it is. Do you recognize the handwriting?"

I stared at it for a long time. The paper was yellow from age and damaged everywhere. When I first looked at it, I thought it was my writing, but after a while it realized it was the same handwriting of the man who signed and agreement to be my danna; Yuudai.

"It can't be Yuudai's, Daichi. Please, just go away." I had a feeling that the age wore it away and after all these years, Yuudai's handwriting must have changed.

"But even if it isn't can't I come with you to Nagasaki? If you die, I want to be there to protect you. Please."

After awhile, I finally agreed because I knew Daichi couldn't try anything right now since we were surrounded by maids. "Fine. Follow me, though."

Daichi followed. I pulled out a mirror, making it look like I was seeing how I looked, but in actuality, I wanted to see Daichi's reaction to me agreeing. Immediately after I turned away from him, I saw a grin form upon the evil man's face. His grin was full of greed and nothing but malicious power.

When I boarded the airplane, I asked one of the maids where Yuudai was.

"He's on another plane because he requested you change into this kimono."

She showed me the plain, but beautiful piece of clothing. It sparkled green everywhere but the sleeves were extra long with elaborate details of purple flowers. In the background, there were white flower petals falling everywhere. The obi seemed like a pair of wings sprouting from my back. It was the pink with typical flowers everywhere. It, unlike a normal kimono, draped down to my feet and hid my shoes. Again, although the designs were plain, the combinations made it beautiful.

We reached Nagasaki at about 10:30 AM. It was a beautiful day and a perfect time for the celebration of Yuudai becoming my danna.

I went to a hotel and waited for Yuudai to arrive. I found myself staring at the mirror, like I remembered how I did back in New York City; when my life was about to totally change. I still wore the green kimono that Yuudai expected to see me in. After waiting for over 10 minutes, I called one of my maids to see what was wrong.

"Yuudai's plane was delayed a bit, I'm told. He forgot to get something."

"Well, when he comes tell me."

"Of course, Yuura-san."

Having nothing to do I walked outside to see how Yuudai grew up as a child. The grass prickled under my feet and the flowers danced in the breeze. I smiled as I saw an airplane fly by. If it was Yuudai he would probably wonder, is that Yuura?

Footsteps ran towards me. I turned around and saw Daichi, looking at me anxiously. He was in a kimono as well, but it was one unfit for a geisha.

"Yuura! You have to get out of here. I just found out that Hiroshima was bombed! We don't know where the Americans are going to bomb next. Hurry! Get inside!"

I shook my head. "Where's Yuudai?"

Daichi looked away.

"Tell me! Or I won't go in!"

"The Americans destroyed his plane. He didn't make it."

Tears quickly welled up in my eyes. "No! Please tell me you're making it up, Daichi!"

"Yuura! Forget about it for now. We have to leave quickly!"

"No! I need Yuudai."

"Yuura! Come on. Do you want to live or not?"

"If Yuudai's gone… then no."

"Well then I guess I have no choice. Here. It's a paper I found in the airplane."

I quickly grabbed at it, anxious to see savior all the moments Yuudai had breathed.

Commander,

Yuura will be killed within three days. She has been a great victim to toy with and I'm sure, if you ever had met her you would have enjoyed yourself. But this girl's body will be in your possession by the week of August 9.

Yuudai

I stared at the piece of paper. Was it true? Had Daichi been the real hero all this time? This was Yuudai's handwriting, no doubt.

Her tears from Yuudai's death had dried up, but new ones dropped off Yuura's cheeks. All this time, Daichi was right. Yuudai, Yuudai, Yuudai was the only thing going through her head and nothing else.

Yuura had realized something else. She could truly love Daichi now. Like her heart for Yuudai, after more than five years, her love still lasted. Maybe because deep down inside, Yuura knew the truth about Daichi; that he was right.

"Daichi. I'm sorry! I-I-I love you Daichi." I pressed myself against him and I soon found myself kissing Daichi like he was all I lived for.

But, the happy ending ended. As soon as I felt happy again, I felt the ground shake. Screams followed the boom in the distance. There was another boom followed by another until I saw it before my eyes. The ground shook ferociously and Daichi screamed, "Run Yuura run!"

I grabbed him like he was my only hope but Daichi did not move. By then, I realized that the atomic bomb had taken his life. I found myself, surprisingly, alive and well. Daichi protected me from all this danger and all I had given him his whole life was nothing but ignorance.


	9. And Life

Yuura

_**Yuura**_

Doctors examined me thoroughly after the atomic bombing. They found that from the atomic bomb, I was severely burned and a rare disease was shortening my life. I knew I deserved this from how I treated Daichi. He gave me life and I felt like I had to give mine too.

After the bombing, I went back to the United States. I quickly found the Barley Co. by asking around. They were still the amazing company they were, but I learned that, now, my family was not controlling it. The government found out that my dad was stealing from many other companies and using their money. So, when I found my parents, they were living in a small shack. It turned out that my brother went off to fight in war, but now he was back and running a small shop. When I visited him, I saw how much he changed. Calvin seemed stronger and less of a coward. I asked him what had changed him and he simply replied, "What changed you so much, Yuura. I planned the bombing of Nagasaki."


End file.
